T-800
The T-800 is the most common type of Terminator on the server. They are highly resistant to conventional ballistic weapons, and their advanced 'Hyperalloy' armour allows them a slight resistance against plasma. T-800s are much stronger than less advanced Terminators, and are even capable of ripping T-600s clean in half. The T-800 is most often equipped with a 40Watt PPR. T-800s are given to those who successfully pass the SkyNET trial as a T-600. Capabilities Strength The T-800 is able to lift roughly 500 Kilograms and punch through non-reinforced concrete. This super-human strength allows it to engage humans in hand-to-hand combat with deadly results. It also allows the T-800 to use weapons which otherwise would require a stationary support, such as the Browning M2 and the RBS-90. Terminators have a very high strength to weight ratio, meaning they can lift and throw other Terminators with relative ease. Speed The T-800's reaction time is far superior to a human's, and is it capable of physically moving much faster. However, the T-800's combat doctrine of slow advance combined with suppressing fire often hides this fact. Intelligence The T-800's CPU was a breakthrough, as it allowed an astonishing amount of processing power to be packed into what is in effect a very small (Easy to protect) chip. This is called a Neural Net Processor. The T-800 is capable of problem solving, and in some cases predicting human behaviour. In some areas, the T-800 could be considered more intelligent than a human, however, this is not universal across intelligence. A T-800 will not be able to solve all problems better than a human, and can be outsmarted. However, unlike the T-600, it is capable of functioning as a very effective autonomous unit, without any direct input from SkyNET itself. Read/Write The T-800 was the first Terminator to have an effective learning method. The Read/Write function of the T-800 was originaly left on by SkyNET. This increased the series' effectiveness considerably. T-800s repaired themselves in the field, learned from mistakes, and even began to upgrade their own chassis with additional armour. However, T-800s which were left in the field with their Read/Write active for extended amounts of time, usually more than a year, would sometimes become self-aware. These T-800s would sometimes continue to fight for SkyNET as extremely effective units, others stopped fighting, and were targetted by SkyNET as possible threats, and others began to fight for the Resistance. Although no known self-aware T-800s are present in the LA area. Infiltration The infiltrator variant of this machine is covered in a synthetic skin, which bleeds, and sweats. The machine itself is almost undetectable, the best way to recognize one is by its behavior. Infiltrator 800s will generally act in a mechanical manner, unless their read/write function has been turned on, and they have been allowed to integrate with humans for a long period of time. The actual endoskeleton of an infiltrator T-800 is almost identical to the combat chassis of a standard T-800. The synthetic flesh sheath and infiltration programming are the only real differences between an infiltration model and a normal T-800. This specialist programming allows the T-800 to better mimic human behaviour. Category:SkyNET Category:Terminators Category:Ground Drones Category:Canonical Terminators